It is well established that alcohol and nicotine use are highly co-morbid behaviors in both clinical and non- clinical samples and accruing evidence suggests that the two behaviors tend to operate as complements, rather than substitutes. Smokefree policies and tobacco taxation are two of the most effective means of reducing tobacco consumption. Given the degree of association between alcohol and tobacco use it is possible that the public health benefits of tobacco legislation may extend beyond smoking-related outcomes to alcohol use. However, little research has examined whether tobacco legislation reduces drinking behavior, and rates of hazardous drinking and alcohol use diagnosis among segments of the population. If such relationships were demonstrated, this would represent a new policy approach to decrease morbidity and mortality associated with alcohol consumption. In light of the innovative and exploratory nature of the project, we have responded to PA- 08-168 "Secondary Analysis of Existing Alcohol Epidemiological Data (R21)". Using a prospective design, we aim to investigate whether smokefree policies and tobacco taxation (and price) influence alcohol drinking behavior, and rates of hazardous drinking and alcohol use disorders in the United States. In a prior study, we found that smokefree legislation in bars reduced alcohol use by 48% in heavy drinking smokers in Scotland. Additionally, we have demonstrated that smokefree bans in bars reduced the frequency of binge drinking, and rates of hazardous drinking and alcohol use diagnoses. For the current application, we are interested in extending this line of inquiry to examine demographic factors known to influence alcohol-tobacco comorbidity (i.e., age, gender, education, and race/ethnicity) to highlight which populations may derive greater benefit from the impact of tobacco legislation on alcohol use outcomes. To examine these questions, we propose to conduct secondary data analyses of two large prospective surveys in the US (National Epidemiological Survey on Alcohol and Related Conditions and International Tobacco Control Project). This application represents a joint collaboration between alcohol researchers at Yale University and tobacco policy researchers at Roswell Park, and will be used as a platform to extend this line of research examining the impact of tobacco policy (tax, smokefree legislation) on other important alcohol outcomes (e.g., drunk driving, and alcohol-related morbidity and mortality). PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: PROJECT NARRATIVE: Tobacco policies (i.e., smokefree policies, taxation) have been highly effective at reducing cigarette use;however, there are virtually no studies that look at how tobacco policies may influence alcohol drinking behavior in smokers, as compared to non-smokers. Given the degree of association between alcohol and tobacco use, it is plausible to hypothesize that tobacco legislation may reduce alcohol consumption among particular segments of the population. Such a relationship would represent a new and innovative policy approach towards decreasing morbidity and mortality associated with alcohol consumption.